


August Rush Day 8

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's August Rush Entries [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 1_million_words August Rush Day 8</p>
<p> <a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/252385.html"> Prompt pictures here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush Day 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



  
**Avengers  
**  
“I know you want to impress Captain America, Phil. We all do. But how many times have I told you that you’ll never be able to keep up with him when he drinks? He metabolizes it faster. He’ll always win.”  
  
“I remember, boss. Right up until the time Tony double-dog-dares me to try. Anyway, I keep hoping Steve will be the one to help me to bed. And…you know…stay. There. All night. With me. You know. We won’t be talking about his Captain America trading cards either.”  
  
“Phil. What am I going to do with you?”  
  
“Help me to bed.”  
  
 **Hawaii Five-0**  
  
“Brah, where are you going? Car’s that way.”  
  
“Yeah, but Steve said he was going over here to change back into his cargos. I was just going to…help him. Make sure he’s completely dry. We don’t want any chaffing.”  
  
“Danny…Danny…Danny. We all know you aren’t worried about his chaffing. You’re worried about the gaggle of giggling girls trying to sneak a peek.”  
  
“Maybe. So what if I am? I don’t know why he thinks surfing during office hours is an acceptable activity at any rate.”  
  
“Mostly he does it to yank your chain.”  
  
“Well, it works. We’ll be right back.”  
  
 **NCIS**  
  
“I dunked it in boiling water, rinsed it in Dove detergent, and then dusted it with extra fine baby powder. And ta-da. One ancient Chinese relic.”  
  
“That’s great, Abbs. But our killer collects only Aleutian artifacts. This doesn’t get us any closer to finding him.”  
  
“Ahh…but it does, Gibbs. If you look closely at the back of this sphere, you will see a tiny carving of a Buldir bird. Which led me to discover that Chinese explorers stumbled onto the Aleutian Islands and took some of their sacred artifacts as prizes.”  
  
“You’re a genius, Abbs. A pure genius.”  
  
“Thanks, Gibbs.”  
  
 **Star Trek**  
  
 _Well, that didn’t go as well as I’d hoped. I mean, seriously, we hung around this quadrant of space for 25 freaking years and we still couldn’t kill either Spock. This mad-man gig isn’t going so great. And since I came back in time before my planet was destroyed, why didn’t I just stop the implosion myself? Ayel’s right. I’ve been so bent on revenge, it’s all I ever think about. And look where it’s gotten me. Stuck with TWO Spocks. I need a new line of work. Captain Kirk is kind of cute. Maybe I could join his crew._  
  
 **Supernatural**  
  
“Whoa. Dean! Come look at this. I had no idea I could conjure light from my hand.”  
  
“You do it all the time. But then you forget. It’s just one of those things. Please put it away and come eat. Dinner’s getting cold.”  
  
“Really? You’re more interested in beanie-weenies than the fact that I can make blue light appear at will?”  
  
“Again, Sam. You do it. All. The. Time. If I had a dime for every time you conjure your blue light, we’d be able to eat steaks instead of beanie-weenies. Now, are you going to come eat or what?”


End file.
